Hyrule Warriors: Silver's Incursion
by N-Sight
Summary: As Hyrule slips into a realm of twisted timelines and combined dimensions, Silver and Blaze are called into the world to assist Link and the Hyleans in their fight to reverse the collision. Sinister schemes unfold left and right as Cia's forces and Ganondorf's forces seek to create a three way fight over the realm. When will the chaos stop, and is there another force at play here?
1. Prologue

Zelda stood out in the fields of Hyrule, harp in hand. She was enjoying her time in the sunshine, playing her lullaby with grace. She gently plucked the strings as the tune carried across the meadows before her.

It did not last long, for in the distance, a cloud of darkness crept across the ground towards her. Zelda dropped her harp and ran, letting the instrument sink into the cloud. Zelda ran as fast as she could, but the cloud had now caught up to her. It was swallowing her up in the shadows.

Zelda sat up in bed and left out a scream. It was only a dream, a dream she had in her bedroom in Hyrule Castle. Impa, captain of the guard, was standing off to her right surprised by the royal's scream.

"Impa," the princess said. "The same nightmare keeps haunting me..."

"An omen," Impa replied. "perhaps of dark times ahead for Hyrule..." She made her way to Zelda's side.

"Dark times...?" the princess asked, unsure that she really wanted to know the answer.

Impa looked towards the bedside table. "If that is indeed true, we must locate...him..."

She was referring to the Hero of Time, Bearer of the Triforce of Courage. On the bedside table was a green tunic and a blue scarf meant for the hero to wear once he was found.

Impa turned around to face the stained-glass window. "We must find the reborn spirit of the hero." Little did they know who it would be.

Hours later, Zelda and Impa were walking along the wall of the castle, overlooking the army in training. Impa was doubtful that the hero would be found here.

"We will find no fully realized heroes here..." she said, sternly. "We'd be wiser looking elsewhere."

At that moment, a duel had started down in the courtyard. A lone knight and a teenage fighter were in battle formation as the princess stopped to watch. The knight was armed with a wooden spear, but the teenager had a wooden sword and shield.

The knight charged, swinging his spear through the air at the teen. The teenager blocked the attack with his shield and flicked it aside. He jumped into the air as the knight swung a low blow meant to trip the teen. The fighter had evaded this maneuver and landed a solid blow to the knight's helmet, rendering the challenger unconscious.

The teen, named Link, put away his sword and shield. He felt eyes watching him as he looked up at the wall. Zelda had seen the whole excursion, and was clearly impressed by the fighter's skills. Link smiled a little after he realized that he'd caught a glimpse from the Hyrulean princess.

Zelda's attention was averted when a soldier ran up to her and Impa and knelt before them.

"Your Highness!" he gasped out. "A horde of monsters is marching toward Hyrule Castle!"

Zelda turned to her captain. "Impa, prepare the troops for battle!"

Impa nodded and left in a hurry.

Trainees in the courtyard were now talking in hushed tones to each other.

"Woah, isn't that the princess?" "What's she wasting her time with us for?"

Zelda turned her head to face Link one last time before hurrying away to equip herself.

She stood moments later outside of Hyrule Castle with the army and Impa behind her. Outstretched before them was a horde of monsters from many species, all moving closer to the castle. The leaders of this army were Wizzro and Valga, followers of Cia.

Back in the courtyard, Link had picked up a sword and shield of higher caliber. Other trainees were just standing around, waiting for someone to give them orders. One of them noticed him and shouted after him.

"Hey, Link!" he called out. "What d'you think your doing with that sword?"

Link simply drew the sword from its scabbard and ran out of the courtyard and into the battlefield.

**Editor's**** Note:**This was written before the full game was released in English. I plan to continues this after playing the first three chapters and writing as often as possible. I'm not going to spoil anything, but based on the title and the summary, Silver and Blaze make a cameo that radically changes the course of the story. This game will only mirror the introduction and first few chapters in plot and story.


	2. Chapter 1: Swords and Silver

Link ran out of the gates of Hyrule Castle and onto the battlefield with a courageous spirit and a single goal: protect Zelda at any cost.

He rushed up to one of the Lizalfos about to attack Impa and sliced straight through the stomach. It fell immediately and let out a loud screech. Link kicked it aside and ran towards another incoming Lizalfos.

Link bashed his shield into the Lizalfos knocking it into another one a few feet away. Impa clipped his shield with the tip of her blade as he ran by. This startled her and caused her to slip up on the power of her next attack. Impa didn't acknowledge it, but she was surprised by the new recruit's bravery.

Behind her, a small portal opened. Out of the gate came a humanoid creature wielding no weapon, but in silver gauntlets and greaves. It landed behind her as the portal closed and punched another enemy into some moblins behind it.

The creature lifted a silver visor that had hidden its eyes previously. Its eyes were a bright golden yellow, but they appeared to have a kind expression in them. It nodded at Impa, lowered its visor, and ran into the fray. Impa shrugged off the thought that she had no idea of whether it was a friend or a foe, if only for a brief moment.

The battle ensued as Link found himself rescuing a fairy named Proxy and teaming up with it to fight off Volga. Volga finally charged at Link once more and knocked him out. Impa ran forward to try to retaliate, but stopped when she noticed Link had passed out on the ground.

Volga chuckled. "How noble. Enjoy your shared grave."

Volga inhaled deeply, gathering energy for his next attack. Impa knelt down to shake Link awake if she could. Volga was ready by now, and he unleashed his fiery breath at them. When he saw the flames die away, he realized his failure. Link was standing up now, sword hand extended, with a glowing symbol on his hand. Volga saw the three triangles and fled the battlefield, hoping to fight another day.

Zelda cried out in terror: King Dodongo had rolled through the area in front of her and was now attacking her squadron. Impa and Link were separated from her by piles of large boulders blocking off the path through the surrounding keeps.

Link found out that their bombs were great for destroying these, but was swept away off of the battlefield before he could reach Zelda. When he realized where he had been placed, Zelda and Impa were already waiting on him. They were standing at the entrance to the Great Fairy Fountain, where they knew they would receive help on the field.

Link walked in and watched as the Great Fairy flew out of the spring inside the fountain. She cooed at Link, dressed in his recruit gear. She granted them her power as Fairies flew from her hands and picked up all of the bombs on the battlefield and created one big bomb. The explosion from the magical item decimated the size of the monstrous army and allowed for the Hyruleans to continue onward.

King Dodongo had reached the central keep by now and was facing off against the creature in silver armor. It was taking a long time due to the sheer size of King Dodongo and it seemed that the humanoid was at the disadvantage. The humanoid slammed into the forehead of King Dodongo, knocking it out in one motion.

The unknown entity now stood entirely still, for there were no more monsters left to fight on the field. It turned to face Link, who had been watching just mere moments ago.

Link ran forward, sword still drawn, ready to strike. The humanoid simply lifted its visor and held out its hand, palm towards Link. Link stopped. The creature lowered its hand and explained its plight.

"My name is Silver. I've come to save your world from complete disaster."

"He's Link," Proxy yelled. "My name is Proxy and I'll talk in his stead for right now."

Impa ran up and gave her congratulations. Hyrule had been spared the terror of King Dodongo. However, a Hyrulean captain ran up to her.

"General Impa!" he spouted. "Terrible news! The enemy wizard has seized the castle!"

"So, the beast was just a distraction... Where is Princess Zelda? Is she safe?"

No one had seen or heard from her while King Dodongo was the main event. Link ran back to the castle with Silver hot on his heels.

It was too late by the time that Link had arrived. The castle had been taken by the monsters. Worse yet, Zelda truly had gone missing. Silver would not get through the gate, for it would mean destroying the whole wall and exposing the castle for generations to come.

"All I pray is that the Princess is safe..."

Silver and Link turned and saw Impa had caught up with them.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much," Silver replied.

Impa looked at them and nodded. "I must ask for your help in finding her. Are you willing?"

The two gentlemen nodded. Impa handed Link a green tunic with a blue scarf to wear. Silver explained that he had come from the future of Hyrule and had seen a horror to all citizens of the fair kingdom. Impa appointed them as Generals of the army, next to her, of course, and gave them full command of a division in the army.

Weeks passed, and there was no sign of Zelda anywhere to be seen. Impa had heard of a rumor that mentioned a woman who was assisting survivors in Faron Woods. They were, as the rumor stated, in desperate need of help. Silver suggested that they go and help defend the survivors as their other leads had run out. Impa agreed, hoping that the woman was Zelda, and they set off through the Eldin Caves, which lead to volcanic ruins that were dangerous to trek through.

Upon reaching the Eldin Caves, the Hyruleans encountered someone, or two, who could help them along their journey.

**Author's Notice:**

I'm sorry that I haven't had the time to write in a while. I have found part of the story online and will have the opportunity to write this upcoming week. I hope to get this cross-over a place where I can do the time-collision segments by October 3rd. I will have full access to the full version(stupid amazon prime subscription failed) and can write a little more accurately at that time. Prepare for spoilers after the time-collision occurs, but there will be some deviation from Hyrule Warriors' story and will extend further than Cia, Ganon, and other forces of Hyrule have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 2: Flaming Touch

Link ran out onto the battle field side-by-side with Silver and Impa. Skeletons had swarmed the caves and were swarming the volcanic caverns, blocking off the Hyruleans from their only way through the closed off terrain. Link immediately jumped into the fray and swung his sword through a Skeleton Captain, knocking it into its minions behind it.

Impa motioned for the troops to advance. She knew that they had three bombchus had been found near the castle when they left for the Faron Woods and she hoped that they would become useful here. One bombchu rolled forward into the caverns, fuse lit, and exploded next to a diamond pillar, sending it falling over a pit of lava and allowing them to pass.

Silver flew off to try and scout out the battlefield for vantage points. He found several keeps that were barred off by metal gates locked from the inside. It would be tough, but with the bombchus that they found on their way to the caves, the Hyrulean forces could make it to the Faron Woods quickly. Silver landed by Link and Impa, but by this point they had been surrounded by the undead warriors.

Link stepped backwards slowly as Silver and Impa were now back-to-back. As the undead army drew closer, they heard a harp playing a tune and a familiar chuckle, for Silver at least. The Hyrulean leaders looked up above them and saw two figures, a ninja and a purple humanoid-cat. Both leaped down and unleashed a huge wave of energy at the surrounding skeletal warriors.

When they stepped forward, the ninja spoke first. "The princess isn't dead. You'll reunite with her at some point during your journey, but not quite yet."

Impa let out a small sigh of relief at that news, but kept up her guard in case she wouldn't be able to trust this ninja.

"You can call me...Sheik," the ninja told them. "It's a name that comes from the Sheikah Tribe. They were servants of the Hyrulean Royal Family."

"The Sheikah Tribe?" Impa was confused. "That's impossible..."

At that moment, the cave began to shake and rumble. The purple cat spoke before Sheik could respond. "You have to trust her Silver."

Silver nodded at Impa. "This is Blaze the Cat, a very close friend of mine back in my world."

Impa allowed them to join and they began a new tactical approach. Link and Silver were covering the right shouler of advancement, Blaze and Sheik the left shoulder, and Impa held up the rear, fending off the remaining skeletons who dared to attack in such cowardly fashion.

Link noticed an incoming gemstone that had fallen from the roof. It was different from the rupees he had seen before. It was shaped like an emerald, shone like a diamond, but was a sky blue hue, an unusual color for any gemstone he had encountered before. He pocketed the gem and continued his assault.

Silver saw the bombchus were still intact, but they were being attacked by larger skeletons with large swords and shields. Silver became more resourceful and used his psycokinesis to carry them to the targeted area. They exploded at the gates by the exit way out of the caves, but no one could reach Silver at this point.

Behind Silver, there was a metallic ring with a black gem in it. The ring rose into the air and emitted a cloud of black smoke. When Silver could see what it was, it had shifted into the dangerously powerful Wizzro, commander of the army at hand, literally.

All jokes aside, this foe is deadly. Wizzro immediately fired a beam of energy at Silver, knocking him backward into the other side of the keep they stood in. Blaze landed between them and the brawl commenced, with no one being a clear winner at all.

Wizzro struggled as he unleashed more and more of his magic at the two humanoids, who easily dodged it without a second thought. Still, he chuckled, knowing that if he could defeat them now, no one would be able to save their precious little kingdom or its princess.

Sheik knew they were in trouble the second that Blaze entered the keep. She found the lock to the gate and began to pick it as Link moved in to protect her.

Blaze slammed into Wizzro and grabbed his hood. Her fist exploded into flames and caught his robes on fire. She threw him back into the wall and Silver grabbed him in his telekinetic tornado. Wizzro was thrown against the gate Sheik was working with.

The force threw Sheik back into Link who fell forward into a Goron who caught him and stood him back up onto his feet. Sheik quit trying to pick the lock and instead placed a burst grenade on the lock and blew the bolt.

Wizzro flew forward into Silver and knocked him backward into Blaze with a solid backhanded slap. He turned and faced Sheik, who had her shurikens out and was poised to strike in retaliation.

Wizzro charged again as Sheik performed a flip-kick known as the Bouncing Fish. The impact flung Wizzro backward and allowed Sheik to flip back onto her feet. She flung the knives out at the ghostly wizard who reared back in order to dodge the sharp projectiles.

Silver and Blaze had now regained consciousness, both ready to retaliate. Silver leaped over the ghastly wizard and fired a burst of psychic energy at him. Wizzro was sent flying into Blaze who performed a fiery uppercut on the wizard.

Wizzro decided it was best for him to leave. He called off his troops and fled the caverns by way to the Faron Woods. He had hoped that he could get to his master by sundown and receive reinforcements.

Impa whistled and called the Hyruleans to regroup near the exit. While they marched to Faron Woods, Blaze explained to Silver that when she flew out of her portal, Sheik had just met up with her and revealed her true identity, but she didn't let anyone else in command know.

Silver recalled that there were three more friends of theirs that had not appeared in this world that went through the portal. So far, he and Blaze were the only ones to emerge so far as he knew, but they had not shown up yet in any way. Silver could only hope that Cream, Shadow, and Marine were okay.

Little did Silver know what ill fate had befallen his comrades across the jump between his world and theirs. Reader, I'll tell you this about Silver's friends: one turns rogue, one turns evil, and one never makes it back to their world. I wonder if anyone will guess this correctly on the first try.


	4. Chapter 3: The White Sorceress

Deep in the Faron Woods, the army had been overwhelmed by the moblins. Gorons and Hyruleans alike were being pounded left and right as the Moblin army struck blow after heart-crushing blow. In the midst of all the chaos, a white sorceress was watching from a high vantage point in the Deku tree.

The sorceress was watching intently over her soldiers fighting below her. Her white and purple outfit danced with the wind as she leaped off the vantage point. She opened her spellbook and unleashed a shower of lightning down at the moblins in the Deku tree.

She flipped in midair and landed next to one of the wounded soldiers. As she bent down to lift him up, she saw five new warriors headed towards her. She immediately recognized one of them as Link, the Hero of Time's descendant.

"You!" she called out to Link.

In response to her outburst, Link, Impa, Sheik, Silver, and Blaze ran up to her. Silver lifted his visor as he spoke to the mysterious newcomer.

"Are you the commander of these soldiers?"

The sorceress nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Lana."

Impa stepped forward. "You can use magic. Where did you learn your craft?"

Lana was hesitant to respond. "Well, I'm a sorceress. You know the one who started this war? Cia? We come from the same magical clan."

"Ah," Silver replied. "That explains it, but what does this 'Cia' want from Hyrule?"

Lana clutched her book, swaying from side to side. "You really want to know? Well..." She danced slightly from one foot to the other. "Help me defend the forest. If you do that, I might tell you."

Lana looked out towards the battlefield as Link and Silver rushed out into the fray. Soon afterward, Impa, Sheik, and Blaze followed. Lana ran to a magic circle nearby and activated it.

Silver flew ahead, firing waves of psychokinetic energy out at the enemies in his way. He landed, drew his sword from its scabbard, and swung his blade in a wide arch that knocked away the larger opponents. Link ran ahead of him and performed a spin attack, slashing through the smaller minions around them.

Blaze used her pyrrokinesis to torch the minions around her as she flew forward from keep to keep, burning a hole in the monsters' defensive line. Impa followed closely, knocking out the keep bosses as they appeared and slashing through the hordes of enemies.

Sheik ran ahead of Blaze, throwing knives into the skulls of over a dozen enemies and performing acrobatic kicks to finish them off. Whenever a larger enemy would approach her, she would play the Bolero of Fire and launch a fiery meteor into them, scorching them in the process.

Blaze looked back toward the Great Deku Tree, and almost crashed into the ground beneath her. The Great Deku Tree had caught fire from a spell by the enemy commander. There was only one way to put out the fire, find the Great Fairy Fountain and ask her to call forth a mighty storm.

Lana called out as two of her soldiers caught fire from the tree. "Everyone! Search for the Great Fairy Fountain! She's our only chance!"

Sheik and Impa met up and headed for the enemy base, hoping to capture the opposing base. Link and Silver ran past Blaze, who followed them around the outer edge of the accessible forestry. They eventually found it, the Great Fairy Fountain.

Link ran in as Blaze took off in another direction, appearing to make a dash for the enemy base. Silver watched the Great Deku as the sky opened up and a magnificent downpour extinguished the flames. The soldiers within the Great Deku rushed out to engage the enemy and protect Lana as best they could.

Link left the fountain carrying a large chicken. Apparently this "Cucco" wanted to join them in combat. Silver watched as the Cucco ran towards a large ogre-like enemy and pecked its face off. Link ran ahead after Blaze, hoping to catch up with the others.

Silver heard a loud scream coming from the Great Deku Tree. Lana was standing outside as he arrived. Inside the tree was an enormous, one-eyed spider, Gohma, laying waste to the tree and the soldiers within. Silver rushed in, firing a psychokinetic pulse at it. To his surprise, the spider flicked the pulse away and fired a laser back at him.

Lana reached for a bow, knocked an arrow, took aim at the exposed eye, and shot. The arrow planted itself firmly in the eye, knocking the spider to its knees. Silver ran forward, swinging his sword randomly. Gohma winced with every strike, clearly feeling pain with every hit. Silver saw his opportunity to strike harder.

Silver sheathed his sword, grabbed Gohma with his psychokinesis, and flung the monster into the air. He fired three waves of energy into the eye and proceeded to slam the mighty spider into the ground, cracking it in two and exploding it in a ball of light.

Link turned as Impa walked up to him. "I had hoped that Zelda would be here," Impa told him. "Apparently that hope was in vain."

Lana looked up at them as she finished healing a soldier's wounds with her magic. She stood up as Silver walked by, turning to her as he did. Silver walked up between the two Hylians as he began to state all of their thoughts.

"I wonder where she is. She should be safe, wherever she is, no doubt. The goddesses will protect her."

Blaze had found some friends they knew near the village in the woods. Marine and Cream were hidden in the houses near the edge of the battlefield, waiting for their opportunity to flee the monsters and head for safety in the Eldin Caves. Link told them about their plight, and they were happy to join them on their quest to find Zelda.

Impa welcomed them, but soon turned her attention back to Lana. The sorceress explained her tale to them about how Cia was corrupted by darkness, hell-bent on bringing Hyrule to its knees under her rule.

Cia was once the Guardian of Time, watching over the Triforce of Power, the Kingdoms of Hyrule, and the many parallel timelines as they unfolded. Every time she saw the worlds fall into darkness, a new hero would rise up to save them from the depths of despair and bring the light back to Hyrule. Cia began to fall in love with the hero, but knew that she could never be his significant other.

As she wept, the fragmented soul of Ganondorf began to speak to her, convincing her that Link could be hers with the right power in place. Cia allowed the dark spirit to take over her soul, slowly eating her away until the light in her heart was forced from her. Now, with darkness at the throne of her heart, Cia swore to use the Triforce to rebuild her own world where she and Link could be together forever.

When Lana was finished, Blaze suggested a course of action: eliminate Cia's forces in the Valley of the Seers and close the Gate of Souls, the source of her reinforcements. The plan seemed sound enough, but there was no telling what lay before them in the Valley of the Seers. Silver warned them to exercise caution as they headed off for the valley.

Readers, I tell you this: we will meet many more allies along the way, but none will be as valued as the ones they found today.


	5. Chapter 4: Fallen Guardian of Time

Silver, Link, Impa, Blaze, Sheik, Marine, Cream, and Lana all met just outside the Valley of the Seers to discuss their strategy. As luck would have it, Lana had a map of the valley with her, and it revealed many opportunities for getting around possible traps that Cia may have set.

Lana stated that there were three ways to reach Cia past the gorge near the altar. If the bridge on the East side was up and the gates to the South of the altar were closed, the bridge could be brought down to let the army rush in to take on Cia. Silver agreed to take up this task if it was needed.

Blaze brought up Volga, the Dragon Knight. Cia had brought him into the fray back at Hyrule Field, but she had summoned him to the valley in order to protect her from the hero's intervention. Blaze's fire would render her useless against the Dragon Knight, but Marine agreed to take Cream with her in order to take him down.

They also discussed the possibility of Blaze and Silver handling any large monsters like Gohma, if one was to appear again. Silver mentioned that the monsters Cia might summon may not be the same ones that they had seen before. None the less, Silver and Blaze agreed to assist Link in tackling any monsters that would appear.

With their meeting adjourned, they marched into the valley, ready to face what lay before them. Little did they know that they were about to fail their mission on an epic scale.

Silver noticed right away when the bridge rose and the gates shut. He sped ahead to solve their predicament. He flew into two moblins and sent them flying over the cliff behind them. Using his psychokinesis, Silver passed over the enemies ahead of him and unleashed a blast of energy at the squadron.

He reached the bridge in no time and let it down as soon as he got to it. As he did so, a massive swarm of enemies rushed out across the bridge. They ran forward and attacked Impa's attack squadron as she reached them. She yelled at Silver to continue to the gates and open them for Link, Lana, and Sheik.

The fight continued as Link and Lana charged onward toward the altar. As Link stepped onto the first step, Volga appeared, flying directly into the hero and knocking him off of his feet. Volga unleashed his fiery breath at Lana, who jumped out of the way, but fell off the edge she was balancing on. Blaze flew down and caught her, but the tome she was using slipped from her hand and fell the rest of the distance to the bottom of the ravine.

With Lana rendered useless until she returned to the base, Volga could defend the altar effectively. Silver brought Marine into the fray as Cream reached the meeting point between the army and the Dragon Knight. Cream threw a water bomb at Volga as Marine used her Aquakinesis to limit Volga's range of offense. Link ran ahead and reached the first keep on the altar, his fire rod rendered useless against Volga's fire.

Marine and Cream took out Volga and kept him pinned to the ground. Sheik, Lana, Blaze, and Impa moved onto the steps of the altar as Silver made a move for the allied base. Cream let Volga get up when he promised to retreat from the fight. Doing so allowed the Dragon Knight to flee the battlefield using his wings. With Volga out of the way, Cream and Marine headed back to the allied base.

Silver flew back to the altar, reaching it before Blaze and the other Hyrulean Forces. He grabbed a nearby minion and sent it flying into the gate blocking his passage into the keep that Link was entering through. Link gave him a high-five as he caught up to Silver and the army marched the last leg up to the top of the altar.

Cia was facing a gigantic portal and spawning monsters from it. As Link and Sheik stepped closer, Cia's hand began to glow brightly. She turned and saw the incoming heroes and their forces close behind them.

"How thoughtful of you to bring me the other pieces of the Triforce." Cia laughed maliciously. "Do I also sense the presence of the Sol Emeralds?"

Blaze took a step back as she said this. She knew that there would be a trap set up for them if Cia got the chance. Cia turned her attention to the portal and summoned another gigantic monster from the far reaches of time.

Somewhere else on the battlefield, there was a loud roar, unlike that of King Dodongo. The sound was a cross between a screech and a roar, one that belonged to Manhandla, a plant-like monster that was coated in an unknown silver substance. Silver flew off to handle the new arrival on the field, taking Link with him.

Blaze stayed near the altar to fight off smaller monsters and keep their position available. Sheik, Lana, and Impa retreated to a nearby keep where Cia's troops were taking over the small checkpoint.

When Silver and Link reached Manhandla, the monstrous plant had begun a seed attack on the allied base. Link used the boomerang he picked up to knock aside the heads, opening the inner pod and reveal the monster's weak point. Silver began unleashing attack after attack on the bright red gem in the pod, paralyzing the plant so that Link could perform a critical strike.

Link leaped into the air over the plant, diving into the gem with his sword. The gem split as his sword sliced through it, slaying the giant plant as the blow landed. Silver picked Link up and they flew back to the altar as fast as Silver could go.

When Silver dropped Link off at the step, Sheik, Lana, and Impa were waiting for him. They entered in together, through the gate that they had just captured moments before. Link and Sheik passed onto a small circle carved in the ground.

Suddenly, Link's step activated a magic circle beneath them. Lana back-flipped away from the circle. Silver and Blaze ran up to Lana and the three of them watched as Link's left hand shone with the Triforce of Courage. Sheik's right hand also shone with the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Sheik!" Lana exclaimed. "That's the-"

Lana was cut off as the gold triangles flew from their hands and landed in Cia's. She laughed, knowing that this battle had been decided in her favor.

"How wonderful that you've brought me the other two fragments of the Triforce. I have great need of this."

Blaze motioned to run. Everyone ran down the steps of the altar. Cia began to call forth other worlds from the far reaches of time and space.

An explosion of energy occurred in the sky above the altar, catching Lana's attention. Lana called for the group to stop where they were. Cream and Marine were running towards them, yelling as they ran.

Lana leaped into the air as Marine caught up to them. Cream jumped forward, tripping over her feet, but catching the air with her ears. The sudden gust allowed her to reach Silver before the shield came down.

What they witnessed next was unbelievable. All around them the landscape was shifting left and right, changing from a flat, green grassland into a rigid and rocky mountain or a valley with black glowing particles flying up from it. Even a city opened up in the sky, a portal suspended above it. The Hyrule that they knew so well had changed before their very eyes.

Cia had called forth the realms of time holding the final fragments of Ganon, the King of Darkness. They joined with her to strengthen her spirit and gave her a more powerful magic to control. She vowed on that day that she would have her Hero of Time, or no one would.

Lana and Silver had a special meeting away from the others. They knew that they would have to split up to conquer the other threats and gain new allies for their fight with Cia. Lana entrusted him with one key item that she picked up that she knew he could use in their fight against Ganon, should they come across him in the process.

Readers, they decided to split up the party and tackle the problems by closing the three remaining Gates of Souls. They paired up Sheik and Impa with Blaze and Marine to tackle the new threat on Death Mountain. Lana asked Cream to help her with the newly established Twilight Field and Bridge of Eldin. Silver went with Link to handle the calamity in Skyloft, the floating city. They all left with their armies following them through temporary portals to the separate realms.

**Author's Note:**  
Thank you readers for keeping up with this story. I now have a test for you and a question for you all to answer. First, the test. If you read this far and enjoy it, please review this chapter and give one reason you liked this crossover. Along with this, will you comment on which path order I should take? There is the Ocarina of Time path, the Twilight Princess path, and the Skyward Sword path. Please leave this order and I'll write accordingly. I will check back in around January 5th to update on which path I'll start on first and when you should see the next update.


	6. Chapter 5: Ghirahim's First Offense

Link and Silver stepped out from the portal to Skyloft with surprise in their eyes. They simply couldn't believe for one moment that the land in which they were standing on was a mile above the ground below them. Silver had been in floating cities before, but they were never natural before this. Link ordered his troops to assist the townspeople with their monster infestation.

Silver took a small squadron of troops and headed north of their location. The enemy base was heavily guarded and was blocked off to the ground forces. Silver decided to have his troops secure a control point while he tried to figure out what could be done about the separated landmass.

Link and his troops made their way into the Statue of the Goddess. As Link stepped onto the threshold, a sword in the pedestal before him began to glow. the sword rose into the air and spun around several times before revealing itself as Fi, the Spirit of the Goddess Blade.

Fi Looked towards Link, still hovering over the pedestal.

"My name is Fi. I was waiting for you."

Link was confused. He had not sent word that he was coming to help: he just came and helped.

"You are not the master," Fi continued. "But I can consider you a master. For you see, my mission is to serve you."

With that, Fi flew forward and hovered right in front of Link. She smiled, knowing that he would need her help later on.

"My assistance is necessary for your success. Shall I accompany you?"

Link nodded, and the two warriors ran out onto the battlefield to assist in the fight against the dark forces. Ghirahim had summoned a swarm of moblins and bokoblins to cover his assault on the hyrulean base. Volga prevented the hyrulean advance on the monster's base by using super-heated breathing to power his attacks.

Silver found a way to reconnect the islands together: Levias, the Sky-Whale-like guardian, would push the land masses that floated around into the gaps between the floating islands. All that the hylians would need to do is offer some large pumpkins to him and he'd help take out Volga.

Silver found three massive pumpkins, but he couldn't move them out of the small spaces they were lodged into. Suddenly, he heard the voice of a woman in his ears: "Find me, Silver. Find me."

Silver flew all over the surrounding area looking for the source of the voice, but had no success in his search. He remembered that the voice was not heard by anyone else. His thoughts lingered a little too long on this thought as he heard Link yell out at him.

He realized that the voice was familiar to him. As he turned to search once more, Volga threw him aside and knocked him towards the Goddess statue. Silver slumped over when he made impact with the marble sculpture. He tried to stand, but his energy had left him and all he could manage was a weak push up.

Link ran over and held Silver in his arms as the psychokinetic hedgehog croaked out a single name.

"The...Great...Fair...ry."

Link called four soldiers to carry Silver back to the allied base. Once they were on their way, Link dashed for the Fountain. As he entered, the Great Fairy leaped out of the water. She called her fairies to Link's side and urged him to use them to move the pumpkins.

Link stepped outside as the sky swarmed with fairies. They swirled around a huge orange object forming in the sky. When they cleared away, they revealed a giant pumpkin in the sky, slowly falling toward the islands of Skyloft. Levias leaped, or swam - I mean, he IS a WHALE in the sky after all - and gobbled up the oversized gourd. Crying out with glee, it let out a shower of lightning that drained Volga of his power.

With Silver down and out for the fight, Link charged into the fray, kicking aside moblins and other minions in his path to Volga. Link pulled off a running spin attack as he came into melee range with Volga. The sharp, quick strike knocked Volga off of his feet and onto his face. Volga took his opportunity to flee before the hero could end his life, and his service, before his time had arrived.

With the battle field eradicated of enemies, Link ran towards Silver's side. Silver had recovered some, but he still felt awful. "I don't know how long we can keep this up. Volga may have been beaten, but Ghirahim got away."

Link nodded. "I'll make sure you recover quickly, but I'll continue pursuit of Ghirahim."

Silver shook his head. "Don't you worry about me. Just worry about the objective at hand."

Ghirahim was watching from the sidelines, plotting his next move. He used his telepathy to reach into the minds of one of the captains.

"I've need of your assistance, soldier."

The captain looked around nervously, unaware of the mental attack on his mind.

"I said that I have need of your assistance, soldier. Will you comply?"

The hylian captain twitched. "I will, Lord Ghirahim."

**Author's Note:**

For those of you who have been reading along, you may be wondering a few things: Why start in Skyloft? What happens to Silver? Where are the others at this time? I'll get to these in the story, but Skyloft is the one place that I felt most familiar with while playing the game. I loved the sneaky trick that is pulled on the Hylian Forces and how Ghirahim is such a prominent role in this level, rather than just an ominous bystander. And YES, it is HYLIAN, not Hyrulean. Hyrule Warriors is weird in that it uses both ways to describe the forces of Hyrule, but it's only a mistranslated portion of the text in the game. I will refer to their proper title from here on out.

My final point for this chapter: We'll need to take a break from following Link and Silver, so we'll switch over to Lana in Twilight Field. I hope you like the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo Limpah

Lana and Cream ran out onto the field as fast as they could. Cream had been given upgraded fighting tech from Tails before she left her world and now she looked more like a cyborg bunny with an arm canon, a jet pack with a rocket, grenades and ammo at her sides, and a flying Chao carrying twin blasters and a small headset with a targeting screen by its right eye. Yeah, Tails thought that they needed a little upgrade before they headed into battle on unknown terrain.

Lana ran in carrying a Deku Spear, holding it outstretched as she ran forward. She shifted it back and forth between her fingers, closing in on a squadron of moblins that had made their assault.

"My turn!" she yelled. Lana swung the staff around her and into the leader and flung away the minions with the resulting blast of water erupting from the ground. She flipped it in front of her and slashed downward with the staff and let forth a humongous wave that washed away the next two squads.

Marine tilted her ears and heard a scream of terror. "Help! Help!" it shouted.

"Cheese, let's go!" Marine flew off for an abandoned fort that was being swarmed by monsters. Cheese followed, firing the blasters at anything on the way. Cream noticed a young girl who was surrounded by moblins and a King Moblin. Cream clicked her arm blaster and fired a barrage of small rockets that blasted the beasts into the dirt. Cream switched her ammunition quickly to her plasma Shield and landed between the girl and the King Moblin. As the Boss's weapon came crashing down, Cream lifted her shield and watched as the weapon disintegrated as it touched. Cream slammed the Plasma Shield into the King Moblin as the monster began to phase out of existence.

Cream deactivated her shield and turned to the girl. She was wearing a lightly colored sundress and she carried a basket of jars in one arm and a pink parasol in the other. She bowed as Cream approached.

"You don't have to curtsy before me," Cream said, a little embarrassed at the thought that someone else thought of her as superior to them.

"Thank you for saving me," the girl replied. "I'm Agatha, the Butterfly Princess."

"I'm Cream the Rabbit. This is my friend Cheese. We're looking for the gate of souls."

Agatha shook her head. "I don't know where that is," She beamed as she remembered something. "But I know how to find it."

Cream was confused. She and Cheese tilted their heads slightly as Agatha pulled out a large glass jar. She removed the lid and let out a beautiful butterfly which circled her a few times.

"This is a Goddess Butterfly. I can ask it to lead us where we wish to go."

She whispered her silent wish and the Goddess Butterfly flew into the air, flying a short distance over the enemy forces. Lana noticed the shimmering butterfly as it soared over the enemy's front line of defense. She ran after it, planting the curved end of her spear into a larger unit and pole vaulting over it and the squads behind it.

Cream and Cheese saw a small, red balloon floating in the distance, waving back and forth over one of the twilight keeps. Cream flew forward and entered the keep, instantly being assaulted by Darknuts and Bokoblins. She barely managed to avoid the axe from a Stalmaster and a Darknut's sword, but an Aeralfos fiery breath knocked her off balance, sending her higher into the air. She flew backward until she heard a loud sound.

_**BANG!**_ "YEEEAAAUUUGGHH!" Something let out a cry as Cream and Cheese fell down to the ground. When she lifted her head, she saw a green-clad midget with a bag of rupees, a backpack, and a giant, red balloon holding out his hand to help her stand. She took it, and the elf lifted her up off of the ground.

"Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo LimPAH!" he yelled. "Tingle has not seen a friendly face in some time. I sell maps to help out my father. I could use a change of pace as business is slow now."

Cream nodded. "My name is Cream. We could use your help Tingle. Would you help us fight off these foes?"

Tingle danced around firing confetti all around. "I'll help any way that I can!"

With that, he ran, swinging around his bag of rupees and bouncing on enemies with his balloon. Cream pulled out a weapon that Tails had installed onto her armguard. Cheese hopped into an attached compartment just small enough for the Chao. Cream aimed it towards a cluster of monsters and let it fly, barreling through the forces and knocking them away. Cream ran after the living projectile, using her laser rifle to blast away other clusters that closed in on her.

Soon, Agatha, Lana, Tingle, and Cream caught up to the Goddess Butterfly. As they followed, another army, mostly of Stalchildren and Redeads, halted their pursuit. Midna, the cursed Twili, floated forward with the Goddess Butterfly trapped in a magic cage she had created.

Midna growled at the Hylians. "You should not have come here! Trying to poison my troops with your butterfly!"

Agatha explained how the Goddess Butterfly was supposed to work. Midna got cross with her, turned the holy insect loose and ordered an assault against them. She herself retreated to the bridge of Eldin, a pathway to the Palace of Twilight. Lana followed close behind her as Tingle danced around again, flinging the skeletal forces around into each other and clearing a path for Lana, Cream, Cheese and Agatha.

Lana created an ice wall using her Deku stick, blocking off Midna's retreat and forcing her to battle. Midna called Twili Wolf after Twili Wolf to do her own bidding, but in the end her demise came around by her carelessness to beware of Tingle, the unpredictable. Who knew that a balloon could hit someone so hard? Not me, that's for sure!

Midna struggled to speak, still plastered to the ground. "Why don't you just finish me off like that witch would have done? I have no purpose after this defeat."

Cream and Cheese tried to reassure her. "Look, Midna. Don't loose faith in yourself."

Lana giggled. "We do need a guide to find the Gate of Souls. We lost the butterfly companion."

Midna finally stood up with help from Cheese. "Now that you mention it, Zant was trying to hide something from me while I was attempting to retake the Twilight Palace. Maybe that's the Gate of Souls you're looking for."

Midna lead the way with Lana and Agatha close behind them. Cream held back while Cheese rested and Tingle sketched out another map.

"Tingle, why did you help us when you could have floated out of here before that happened?"

Tingle giggled. "I have believe that whoever helps me find my fairy will be one of those who pops my balloon while I float in the sky. I also think that you may know about someone who has a fairy and can help me find mine."

Cream frowned slightly. "Why do you still believe that there is a fairy out there for you? Is it hope?"

"Precisely, my furry friend!"

Cream laughed. "That's the same for me! I'm here all because I have hope that we can save this world."

Tingle chuckled. "Maybe I can share something with you. Would you take this?"

He held out a rare item that Cream instantly recognized. "Yes I would!"

He gave her the prize and she put it into a secret pouch that no one but she knew about. "Thank you, Tingle."

Tingle shook his head. "I have one more thing that I'd like you to help me with."

He danced around, yelling out as he did. "Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo Limpah!"

Cream asked what it needed help with and he replied with these two words: Sacrificial Assistance.

Readers, there is one more tale to tell before the three paths are intertwined again. Impa, Sheik, Blaze, and Marine.

Where are they now? Marching onward. The group had moved toward Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. Impa had some pressing questions for Sheik.

"Why did you follow me onto this battlefield when you could have gone with Link or Lana?"

Blaze piped in. "If you really are a Sheikah, who is your tribe's leader?"

Sheik replied without a glance. "Impa, which is you."

Impa shook her head. "Yes, and yet there is no one in my tribe named 'Sheik'."

Sheik turned as Navi flew into her hands. "Help! Princess Ruto's been abducted by Darunia, the Goron Chief!"

Blaze stepped closer, her hands outstretched. "What happened to cause this?"

Navi fluttered. "I don't know! Darunia used to be such a kind soul, but this royal figure named Zelda showed up and he's gone into a rampage since then."

Impa took a step away, spellbound by the news. "Princess Zelda?" _She's still alive?_ she wondered. _Is it all an illusion?_

Blaze and Marine said their reply simultaneously. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Sheik motioned for the troops to march on. "We've got a Zora Princess to save!"

**Author's Note:** BEWARE: IT IS LONG!

To those of you who are still reading, thank you all so much. I love all the feedback I've gotten, though it is limited. I'd love to know if I need to make these chapters longer or shorter, more detailed or have more events related to the missions themselves, etc. I do have three requests though. First, If you haven't already, check out the original game and play it for yourself or watch someone play it. I would love to see how you like the game. Second, Is it alright that I included Tingle into the storyline as a main character, or should I try to leave him in the background. I just now fell in love with his moveset, but I think that he's a character worth buying any game he's in and all games that he's playable(hint at DLC). Third, what other Zelda characters should I include that are not in the story mode or mentioned yet? Don't limit this to only characters that play a role(or are DLC) in Hyrule Warriors. Think about Zelda characters that YOU like and WHY you like them. I'll take the top two and find a good place for them on the team. Just write me a message.


	8. Chapter 7: Chaos Surrounding the Lights

The Goron Chief Darunia laughed to himself. He had laid the perfect trap for the Hylians. His forces were stationed at the top of Death Mountain and the Zora Princess Ruto had been locked up in his personal throne room. His guard stood silent, unsure of what lay before them in the foreboding battle. Darunia stood up from his throne and gave his orders.

"Brothers! We will have our victory and render that Zelda a threat no longer. The Hylian army is on the march towards us, but they are ill prepared for the defense that our mountain has to offer. I want all of you on guard at all times, NO exceptions!"

A loud cheer rose up from the army and his guard gave the battle plan. As Darunia looked off into the distance, he forgot to account for the two otherworldly figures allied with the Hylians.

Blaze and Marine surveyed the mountain as Impa and Sheik worked out a strategy. If they captured the keeps to the east or the west one by one, they could reach the innermost keeps and disable the boulder traps before they could do enough damage. If the Goron Commander ever showed his face, Blaze would take control of the army's command while Impa and Marine handled Darunia.

Sheik ran forward with her squadron, making a roundabout approach to get to the western keeps. Impa and Blaze held up the defense of the base. Marine ordered a slightly larger group of soldiers to charge up the eastern side and push back the incoming gorons.

Sheik ran into an obstacle that hindered her advance. There was a dark, shadowy silhouette-like version of Impa standing in her way, wielding a Naginata. Sheik warned her troops to stay back, but three of them ignored the order, charging the "Shadow Impa" and getting swatted aside faster than they could blink. Sheik flung her knives forward into the Shadow Impa and leaped over it. The Shadow Impa swung the Naginata around, nearly catching Sheik off-guard. Sheik ducked as the blade sliced by, missing an aimed offense for her head, but not close enough to go unscathed. Her right armguard was knocked off and fell to the ground. Sheik yelled out for her squadron to continue to the west boulder keep as she caught the Naginata with her Kunais as the sword-like spear came around for a second strike. She tossed off the japanese spear and thrust her Kunai into the chest of the Shadow Impa. It burst into a black flame and disappeared before Sheik could strike it again. Sheik forced onward after the encounter, unsure of what ill fate lay before her and her squadron.

Marine sent her troops forward through the keep, capturing the point and ending the boulder assault from the east boulder keep. Charging forward, she noticed a blue figure in the distance, summoning an ice wall, blocking off the other boulders from the west boulder keep. She paid no attention to it, but she worried if Lana had neglected her own path to help them.

Miles away, Fi, Link, and Silver were marching towards the Sealed Grounds where Ghirahim had placed his troops for a final defense. Silver was constantly scanning ahead, looking for sudden movements and unusual figures. He noticed that someone, male, was standing in their path a short distance ahead. Fi knew about the person in question, but she did not give away any details she knew.

The character in question came into view a minute later. He was in his youth, not older than twenty, with a sturdy build, green shirt, brown pants, and red hair that curled over at the end. He spoke like the bully he looked like, but his usual posse would have helped him act tougher through confidence in himself.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A spirit and an animal fighting with the wrong hero. You should have sided with me! *pose* Groose!"

Silver scoffed. "Why did I think that we were going to find something useful from this guy. Keep marching!"

Groose was offended that he was tossed aside by an otherworldly porcupine. He watched in anger and embarrassment as the hylians marched past him and set foot in the Sealed Grounds.

Link sent three squads each towards the eastern and western borders of the battlegrounds as he, Fi, and Silver rushed into the center of the pit, shouting orders to the troops and helped set up a defensive point to return to in the case of a bad charge on the northern structures.

Suddenly, screams were heard from the eastern side of the valley. One of the captains had turned traitor and lead an uprising against the Hero and his "unorthodox" allies. The following terror spread as the retreat point was destroyed by the resurrection of the Imprisoned.

Silver used his psychokinesis to communicate with the hylian forces. "Stay calm, friends. I need cooperation for this to work. Capture the three closest keeps to the monster and set up defensive points. Archers and mages get to those keeps quickly. When it gets close enough, open fire on it."

The army did their best to follow his orders. The Imprisoned reached the first keep shortly. As the army's arrows and blasts soared towards the demonic abomination, they bounced off of the thick skin of the monster. Silver flew as fast as he could towards the keep. The colossal beast had reared back, ready to fire a large ball of energy at the keep and blow it apart. As it brought its mouth downward to launch the projectile, its head flew backward and it flipped over onto its back. Silver reached the keep to find Groose, looking mighty smug, hand on the lever to a large catapult. He spoke as cocky as before, but his tone was a bit nicer.

"I figure that you could use a hand. Lure it to a keep and I'll topple it."

Silver agreed to let him help, but he had to move fast and keep up with the army. The battle ensued for a longer time than permissible, each side trying to out fight the other.

Outside the Twilight Palace, Midna and Lana were in the middle of their own fight. Zant, the usurper king, had sealed himself within the castle while his army and dragon did the dirty work for him. Argorok was blasting flames at the Hylian forces and providing a distraction for the army to advance down the eastern side of the palace.

Cream and Cheese flew upward towards the dragon, but were blown back by the gusts of wind emitted by its steady wings. Cream peeled her Chao off of the paved floor as she looked in shock at the terror that had literally smacked her out of the sky. Her expression of hatred suddenly changed to shock as a spear of light thrust its way into the dragon's head and out its back. Cream turned in the direction of the source to see Shadow the hedgehog, clad in futuristic battle armor and the Sacred Sword Alondite set firmly in his grip. He took off as fast as he could, flying straight for the castle.

Midna tossed aside another redead knight when she saw the event prior. She pondered whether or not the figure in question could be trusted, but shook it off as she heard Lana call the Great Fairy within the Fountain. She appeared with her usual graceful dance and used the magic circle she summoned to pull the moon down into the side of the palace, blasting its western keeps and corridors apart, and opening a path for the Hylian Army to invade the castle.

Zant stared in horror as the dragon he summoned, his defensive line, his army, and his castle was destroyed faster than he could react. He grabbed his Scimitars, but as he turned to lead his troops into battle one last time, he sunk to the ground, his chest now impaled on a large sword with a serrated edge. Zant dropped to the floor with a *THUD*! Shadow kicked the lifeless body aside and picked up the weapons of the fallen warrior. He hooked them to his armor and slapped his right hand on a green gemstone on his left gauntlet. It was a replacement Chaos Emerald, only allowing him the ability to teleport from place to place with ease. "Chaos Control!" he yelled, vanishing as he did so.

Lana and Midna soon arrived at the throne room where Zant lay slain by Shadow. Midna tossed his body away with her magic hair. She and Lana sealed the portal. Just then, an unpleasant sound echoed through the air.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" it bellowed. Time stopped. Bolts of energy hit Lana and Midna, who both blacked out.

**YES! YES! I finally figured out how I wanted this story to go! It took me over a month to figure out who I wanted to kill off the Hylean characters and who out of Silver's party dies. Figure you've got it right? No? Good luck. **

**By the way, I've got a survey on my profile page that I'd like for you to respond to. The link is in the summary section as well as here:**

/forms/1WCw73T8IO

**I'd really appreciate it if you fill it out. I'll try to write some more soon, but I first need to complete the next chapter for the other crossover on my page. I'll see you within the month, or as soon as possible.**


	9. Update: I'm sorry

**This is an update to Hyrule Warriors: Silver's Incursion.**

**Until further notice, this story is considered on pause. I don't have any plans for it within the short-term timeframe, but I am happy with the direction the story was headed in.**

**Now that being said, I am updating this story with an announcement. I am placing this story on eternal pause until I can return to it later. If someone is interested in writing for it, you are asked to create your own story and either acknowledge the reference or let them know that it's a sequel to this story.**

**Thank you for reading this story, and I'm sorry to put you down.**


End file.
